My Little Pony: Home Alone
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: While Neo is away on his honeymoon with Princess Luna, the mane 6 decide to go to the Crystal Empire to see a Countless Coloratura concert, but soon after leaving, they realize they forgot one small thing:Spike, now Spike is all alone in the Castle of Friendship, but when 2 human men break into the castle, Spike must protect his home in any way he can.
1. Chapter 1 Forgot Something

My Little Pony: Home Alone

Chapter 1

Forgot Something

It was nighttime in the magical land of Equestria, over in the Castle of Friendship, there was so much activity. Twilight and her friends were packing bags and were getting ready to go on a trip the next day. The other day, Rarity bought concert tickets for herself and her friends to see Countless Coloratura perform live in concert, Starlight Glimmer and Spike included.

While they were packing, Twilight contacted her human friend Neo through a TV screen that had internet access, she opened Skype and contacted Neo. Neo was back on earth in Disney World with Princess Luna. They had gotten married a few days ago and they were on their honeymoon in Disney World. Neo answered Twilight and they talked for a few minutes, Neo had showed Twilight how to operate the controls to the TV screen so she could access the internet. Twilight asked Neo how the trip was going and Neo said that he and Luna were having fun and they were going to stay there for 10 days, Princess Luna described the honeymoon as a trip fit for a princess.

While they were talking, Spike came in and said he wanted to talk to Twilight, but Twilight said she was busy talking to Neo and she would talk to Spike later. Spike said it was important but Twilight told Spike to leave and she would talk to him later. So then Spike just left and he went to a room upstairs in the castle. He sat on his bed and wished that Twilight would pay more attention to him. Eventually, Spike fell asleep, wishing Neo was here and that Twilight wold pay more attention to him. Twilight's friends slept over at the castle for the night and would leave early the next morning to catch the Friendship Express that would be departing to the Crystal Empire where Countless Coloratura's concert would be held.

When morning came, Twilight and her friends overslept and woke up an hour late, Twilight quickly woke up, she got her friends up and they got ready as fast at they could. They had to hurry and get to the train station because the train going to the Crystal Empire was going to depart in 20 minutes. Twilight and her friends got their bags and galloped to the train station as fast as they could. The train was about to depart when they got there and they boarded immediately. After they were on the train and the train departed for the Crystal Empire, Twilight breathed with relief and was happy that they made it, Rarity sat next to her and was also happy that they made the train. Twilight commented to Rarity that she hoped that they didn't forget anything.

Back at the Castle of Friendship, Spike woke up and came out of his room upstairs. Spike came downstairs and came into the throne room. He was surprised when he saw how empty it was, he was all alone in the room, then he began looking around the castle for Twilight and her friends. Spike called for Twilight and got no answer, he checked all the rooms downstairs, including her room and the library. Twilight was nowhere to be found in the castle. After an hour of searching the castle, Spike realized that Twilight wasn't in the castle at all and neither was Starlight Glimmer. Spike sat down and tried to think about where they might be, then he remembered that today was the day they were leaving to go to see Countless Coloratura perform in concert in the Crystal Empire. Spike couldn't believe that he had forgotten about the concert, and he was heartbroken that Twilight and her friends had forgotten about him and left him behind all by himself in the castle. Spike felt like crying, he couldn't believe that Twilight left him behind all alone in the huge castle. However, Spike felt a little happy that he had the castle all to himself, so Spike could do whatever he wanted without Twilight telling him what to do.

Spike jumped up and down on a bed a few times and then ran up and down the castle hallway like crazy. After he calmed down, Spike turned on the TV screen and put on a scary movie, Neo had also shown him out to operate the TV so he could watch movies. Spike put on a scary movie just to show that he could and Twilight wasn't there to stop him. Spike watched the movie and in the movie, a human woman was walking around in a dark room with a flashlight. As she walked around the room, a man in a clown mask surrounded her and stabbed her to death. Spike watched in horror as he saw the woman get stabbed to death, he had never seen anything so scary in his life. Spike closed his eyes and the scene ended, then he turned off the TV and shouted, "Twilight!"

Meanwhile, on the train to the Crystal Empire, Twilight began to feel uneasy, Rarity looked at her with a concerned look and said, "Twilight, is something wrong?" Twilight said, "I have a terrible feeling." Rarity said, "What about?" Twilight replied, "I think I may have forgotten something important." Rarity said, "You mean the concert tickets, I've got those in my bag." Twilight said, "Not those, something else." Rarity said, "What could we have possibly forgotten?" Twilight thought for a second, then she shouted, "SPIKE!"

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Home Invasion

My Little Pony: Home Alone

Chapter 2

Home Invasion

Twilight was beside herself, she couldn't believe that she had left Spike all alone at the castle. She cried a little and her friends were trying to cheer her up. Twilight said, "How could we do this, we forgot him." Rarity said, "Now now dear, don't worry yourself, I'm sure he's fine." Twilight said, "What kind of princess am I to leave behind one of my best friends." Rarity said, "If it makes you feel any better darling, I forgot my glasses." Twilight said, "Really Rarity?" Rarity chuckled and said, "Don't worry about Spike dear, I'm sure he will be okay, we'll see about going back when we get to the station in the Crystal Empire."

A few hours later, the train arrived at the station in the empire, Twilight and her friends got off and Twilight immediately went to see if she could get on the train to go back to Ponyville. But they said that they were closing the station for maintenance and would reopen the next day. Twilight couldn't believe it, she said she had an emergency and had to get back to Ponyville right away, but they said there was nothing they could do. Rarity came over and tried to calm Twilight down, Twilight wanted to fly back to Ponyville to check on Spike, but she was too tired to fly back. Rarity saw how tired she was and insisted that she wait until tomorrow. Twilight was in no condition to fly to Ponyville, so Twilight and her friends went to check into a hotel to stay for the day. Twilight promised that first thing tomorrow, she will fly back to Ponyville to see Spike and the rest of her friends will take the train back to Ponyville and they would forget about the concert, they cared about Spike just as much as Twilight did.

Meanwhile back at the castle, Princess Celestia had already risen the moon in substitute for Princess Luna who was on her honeymoon with Neo in Disney World on earth. Spike was in the library, he had fallen asleep while reading a book. Right outside the castle, a portal opened and 2 human men wearing clown masks appeared outside the castle. They had crowbars and bats, and some material for breaking into houses. One of the clown men said, "Do you remember the plan?" The other clown man said, "The boss wants us to break into Princess Twilight's castle and blow up the castle." The clown man said, "First we'll have to deal with her, the boss showed us how to disable her magic, so we must be ready." The other clown man said, "And don't forget to get anything valuable while we're here, she's a princess, so she must have something worth a fortune." The clown man said, "Let's go."

The clown men went to the castle, one of the clown men took a crowbar and broke a window. Spike was woken up by the noise and he went to see what was going on. Spike came into the throne room and saw the clown men breaking through the window, when they were in, Spike ran to hide in a room, Spike was really scared, those clown men looked just like the clown man that he saw in the scary movie he saw earlier. Spike knew that since he was the only one in the castle, he was going to have to protect it for Twilight, he only wished Neo was here.

Spike came out of the room and he saw the clown men looking around the throne room for valuables. Spike had a gem in his claw, he shouted, "Hey intruders." The clown men looked over and saw the baby dragon. Spike threw his gem at one of the clown men, knocking him over, then Spike ran off into the hallway. The clown man got up and said, "Get that little bastard." The clown men ran out of the throne room and chased Spike down the hallway. Spike ran up the stairs and he used his fire breath to make the stairs hot. The clown men came up after him, but when they got on the stairs and felt how hot they were. The clown men screamed in pain and fell down the stairs.

Spike ran down the hall upstairs, he gathered some gems from another room that he had hidden, he put the gems on the floor in the hallway. The clown men saw Spike and ran after him, a clown man shouted, "Get back here you little son of a bitch." Then the clown men stepped on the gems and slipped on the floor. Spike laughed and said, "You'll never get me, the mighty Spike." Then Spike ran downstairs to the library and tried to hide in there. He gathered some books to use for weapons in case the clown men found him.

Then the clown men burst into the room, Spike threw books at them, the clown men got hurt and got annoyed. Then one of the clown men threw his crowbar at Spike, Spike ran and jumped on the bookshelves. The clown men tried to get him and they knocked over the bookshelves. Book scattered all over the floor and the library was a complete mess. Then Spike ran out of the library and the clown men continued to chase him through the castle.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Twilight Returns

My Little Pony: Home Alone

Chapter 3

Twilight Returns

Spike was running as fast as he could through the hallway in the castle, 2 human men in clown masks were chasing him through the castle, the clown men were trying to destroy the castle and to steal anything valuable, but Spike wasn't going to let that happen.

As Spike was running down the hallway on the 2nd floor, he came across a party cannon that Pinkie Pie had left behind, this gave him an idea. Spike quickly put 5 books into the cannon and prepared to fire it. He moved the cannon closer to the stairs and waited for the clown men to come. He saw them coming, he waited for them to get closer, the clown men saw him, a clown man said, "Now we got the bastard." Spike fired the cannon, the cannon shot the 5 books at the clown men, sending them falling down to the 1st floor of the castle. They landed flat on their backs, they looked at each other and one of the clown men said, "I can't believe this, we're being beaten by a baby dragon."

Then Spike came downstairs and kept running, The clown men got up and ran after him, they ran after him for a few minutes, but they stopped and one of the clown men said, "Wait, I've got a better idea." Then the clown men went off in another direction. Spike ran upstairs to the 2nd floor and he ran towards the room ahead of him, then he opened the door and right in front of him were the clown men. One of the clown men said, "We got you now you little shit." Then he grabbed Spike and closed the door, they threw Spike on the bed in the room, one of the clown men said, "What should we do with him?" The other clown man said, "Let's carve a smile on his face."

Then the clown man took out a huge knife, Spike was really scared now. Then a familiar figure came into the room very quietly. It was Chucky and he was carrying a bat. He sneaked up behind the clown men just when the clown man held up his knife over Spike. Then Chucky hit the clown man with the knife with his bat, the clown man fell to the ground. The other clown man turned around and saw Chucky, then Chucky hit the clown man with his bat, knocking him to the ground. Spike was relieved that Chucky saved him, Chucky helped Spike up off the bed and they looked at the clown men unconscious on the ground. Spike was wondering who these humans were, then Chucky saw wristbands on their wristbands. Chucky said, "Wait, I think I know where they came from." Chucky took the clown man's knife and he cut the wristbands off the clown men's wrists. After they were removed, a portal opened and the clown men disappeared. Spike said, "What, where did they go?" Chucky said, "I think I can take a guess." Then Spike and Chucky went down to the throne room downstairs.

The clown men appeared back on earth, in a prison cell. Then somewhere out in the city, a teenage Hispanic woman with red and blond hair stood in the shadows, she said angrily, "I should have known better than to hire those 2 idiots, I guess I'll have to deal with Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends myself, as they say, if you want anything done right, you have to do it yourself." The woman was Sally Sommers alias Sunset Shimmer, she had recently escaped from prison and she was out for revenge against Twilight Sparkle and Neo Anderson, and she won't stop until she kills both of them.

The next day in Equestria, Twilight got up right away and flew towards Ponyville to see Spike while her friends got on the Friendship Express and were on their way back to Ponyville as well. Back at the castle, Spike was sitting in the throne room, hoping that Twilight would come home soon. He had cleaned up the mess made by the clown men, he didn't want Twilight to know about the attack on the castle. Then Spike heard the castle door open, he heard a female voice calling his name, Twilight came in the hallway and she looked around for Spike, Spike ran out of the throne room, Twilight saw him and said, "Spike, there you are." Spike turned around and looked at her, he couldn't have been happier to see her. Twilight made a concerned look and said, "Oh Spike I'm so sorry." Spike ran over to Twilight and gave her a hug, she hugged him tightly. As they hugged, Spike said, "Don't ever leave me again." Twilight said, "Don't worry Spike, I'll never leave you again." After they hugged, Spike said, "Where's everypony else?" Twilight said, "They couldn't come, I flew over here to get back to you, they're still in the Cryst..."

Before she could finish, the castle door opened and her friends came in the door. Rarity said, "We're back darling." Twilight and Spike looked at them with smiles, Applejack said, "We're sorry that we forgot you Spike." Rarity said, "We'll never leave you again." They all gathered around Spike and gave him a hug. They had missed him and were happy to see him, Twilight said, "How did you girls get home so fast?" Rarity said, "We took the early train, the one you didn't want to wait for." Twilight said, "You girls are the best." Spike said, "I'm just happy you girls are back, I was getting lonely without you." Starlight said, "What about Chucky, he was here." Spike said, "Yeah but he hardly ever comes out of the basement."

Then the ponies went into the throne room to relax. Spike was happy that the ponies were back, but he also missed Neo, he couldn't wait for Neo to return as well. Starlight walked down the hallway to her room, as she walked, she came across something on the floor, she picked it up and looked at it, it was a clown mask. As she looked at the mask, she said, "Where did this mask come from?" Then she assumed that it must be one of Neo's masks and Spike must have been playing with it while they were gone.

Spike walked over to a window and he looked outside, he saw ponies walking around Ponyville, he smiled and was happy to know that he had such wonderful friends. Suddenly, he heard Twilight shouting, "SPIKE, WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE LIBRARY?!" Spike gasped and said, "On no, I forgot about that, oh well, here we go again."

End of chapter 3. The End.


End file.
